Estúpido
by Symbelmine
Summary: Estúpido, estúpido Ned. Tonto niño norteño de ojos color tormenta que siempre sabía cómo recordarle sus defectos. [Segundo Puesto en el Reto #36: Saliendo del Closet del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"]


Antes que nada, esto es tan **gay** que no tiene sentido. Ned no es Ned y Robert es peor que niña engañada.

Con eso en mente: **Este fic participa en el Reto #36: Saliendo del Closet del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

**Notas: **No puedo creer que mi primer fic de clasificación M para este fandom sea esto xD y solo por una mini escena.

* * *

_Esto y todo lo demás es de George R. R. Martín, excepto el drama gay._

* * *

**#1**

Estúpido, estúpido Ned.

Tonto niño norteño de ojos color tormenta que siempre sabía cómo recordarle sus defectos. Malnacido idiota que se burlaba de él a cada oportunidad, pero jamás soltaba una carcajada. Solitaria y melancólica sonrisa que parecía llevar siempre a cuestas el dolor de mil vidas pasadas.

—¿Por qué nunca sonríes, Ned? —le preguntó una vez, cuando tenían diez años, sentados en uno de los balcones del Nido de Águilas, admirando la inmensidad y tentando a la suerte.

—¿Por qué nunca te tomas tú algo enserio, Robert?

—Esas son cosas de las que no se hablan.

Y la esquina derecha de los labios de Ned se había curveado, nada más.

Es por eso que, cuando el Rey voltea a ver a su nueva esposa, se pregunta porque el tiempo pasa tan rápido. Ella sonríe tanto, sabe alagar tan bien con esos rizos rubios y ojos verdes, miente con una propiedad inigualable. No se parece en nada a Lyanna, no tiene nada que ver con Ned.

El insípido y honorable Ned que no le negó aquel primer experimento en el amor al que llamaron _beso_, y que en realidad no pasó de ser un pequeño roce de labios. Fue justo antes de que ambos conocieran a su primea chica, un día lluvioso en el helado paramo donde pasaban sus días como escuderos.

—¿Estás seguro? —sinceramente él estaba temblando, la boca de Ned estaba a solo milímetros de la suya.

El rostro del norteño solo se sonrojó, quizá imaginando lo inadecuada que era la situación para las posiciones y convicciones de ambos —más de Ned que suyas, claro—. Lo sorprendente de la situación es que jamás respondió, sino que miró a Robert con tal decisión que éste sonrió y le estampó un beso de esos que solo podían venir de él. Una cosa que duro tres segundos y se fue con la misma fuerza con que había llegado.

Robert no pudo beber en una semana, el mismo tiempo que paso Ned sin poder mirar a los ojos a cualquier persona, porque sentía que en un pequeño descuido le contaría a cualquiera que se le cruzará que no había podido tampoco dormir bien por el vacío en su estómago que se formaba ante la imagen de su mejor amigo, además de la indigna erección que se levantaba en sus pantalones. La única solución había sido el acudir al burdel más cercano para ahogar esos _molestos_ síntomas provocados por el experimento. Arrastró a Eddard con él porque no podía permitir que su amistad se arruinara de manera tan cruel, necesitaba remediarlo.

Y el estúpido de Ned. Ese canalla nunca se había visto tan sexy como en el momento en que salió acalorado del cuarto de aquella puta con el cabello alborotado, la ropa mal puesta y las mejillas encendidas.

Los ojos ¡Malditos ojos! Estaban sonriendo.

**#2**

—Podríamos irnos, solo tú y yo —le propuso una noche, aprovechando lo ventajoso que era estar desvistiendo a un no borracho, pero si algo pasado de copas, Eddard Stark.

—Eres el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas —fue la respuesta que recibió, junto con unas manos que lo apartaban de sus calzones para ayudarle a desatarlos.

Su polla, antes presionada por la basta tela, liberada y posteriormente masajeada por las hábiles manos del otro hombre, le impidió seguir el hilo de sus cavilaciones. Robert, ante todo, era una máquina de guerra y sexo.

—En serio, podríamos irnos —insistió una vez más, cuando habían dejado de jugar a toquetearse y su amigo permitía que hiciera el trabajo de prepararlo para lo que en realidad quería. Dos de sus dedos se perdían tan dentro de Ned que esperaba no recibir otra evasiva.

—No

El jadeo debió de haberlo hecho sonar menos determinante, solo que Ned tenía la cabeza llena de nieve, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación tan _caliente_.

—Cómo que no.

Nunca pudo creer la manera en que fue rechazado. Ni siquiera cuando estaba ansioso y dispuesto al sexo Ned no dejaba de pensar en sus estúpidos y sagrados principios.

Dejando de lado el tacto que solía tener para con su mejor amigo, sacó sin ningún cuidado los dedos de su interior, haciendo que soltara una mueca de molestia.

—Te vas a casar con mi hermana, Robert —sus oídos habían estado sordos, solo escuchaba excusas patéticas—; tienes una hija aquí en el valle y ni hablemos de que eres el heredero de tu casa. No puedo hacerlo.

Le miró con recelo. ¿Acaso Ned podía ser tan superficial? ¿No era precisamente él quien decía que debía cuidar más de los sentimientos de las personas con las que tenía sexo? ¿No estaba velando por la felicidad de ambos?

—Escúchame, Robert —dijo con sigilo, intentando sonar serio a pesar de no llevar puesto sino un camisón y tener aún un rastro vago de rubor en las mejillas—. Tienes que entender que esto se va a terminar, no pretendo ser el tercio de tu relación con Lyanna, o con cualquier otra. En cuanto te cases volveré al norte o me quedaré aquí con Jon, pero no me iré contigo.

—No me puedes decir eso.

—Ya lo dije.

Y se echó sobre la cama enrollándose sobre sí mismo para darle la espalda. Y tenía que ser tan estúpido como para pensar que él dejaría las cosas así, sin mayor replique y dando por terminado todo. ¡Por los Siete! Se trataba de Robert Baratheon y a él nada le quedaba grande, menos un niñito norteño con ínfulas de Maestre.

**#3 **

Hay que decir que se arrepiente, porque si iba a ser la última vez que se vieran de forma tan íntima no hubiese tenido que terminar con Ned poniendo una daga a la altura de su yugular. Y él, por mucho que intentará demostrar su punto, no debió haberse lanzado sobre él como lobo en celo.

Porque después de haberse huido mutuamente por aquel primer beso se habían desbocado tanto en las mujeres, en fingir estar tan bien y con tanta amnesia que les tomaría otras tantas semanas repetir el experimento. Es que el problema precisamente era eso, un experimento jamás inacabado al que Ned supo darle un paro y rendirse antes de colapsar.

Robert sabe que le dolió, lo vio en sus ojos cuando cabalgaron para ir en busca de Lyanna.

Lyanna, que se parecía tanto a él, y que Robert amaba porque sí sonreía con la boca y no con los ojos.

—Deja de mirarme así, cerdo —Cersei nunca sabía cómo guardarse los comentarios.

—Soy el rey, hago lo que quiero.

Antes de que ella encuentre una réplica ya estaba vomitando sobre la alfombra carmesí del cuarto, manchando los preciados bordados y escenas de la corte. Dorados, dorados y no grises. Carmesí, pero no blanco. Maldito y estúpido de Ned que estaba evitando congelarse las pelotas con una mujer de cabellos llameantes mientras él se pudría entre el frígido coño de una Lannister.

Tonto e imbécil de él mismo que se le había ocurrido tener como meta hacer sonreír al dueño de esos dos trozos de pedernal.


End file.
